Mobile communication devices provide the benefit of portability while allowing the users to multi task henceforth becoming ubiquitous to everyday life. However, the constant use of multiple functionalities can quickly drain the battery of a mobile communication device or deplete their resource availability, thereby rendering the mobile communication device temporarily inoperable. Given our increasing reliance on mobile communication devices, being without such functionalities, even for a short period of time, may reduce consumer satisfaction. Therefore, service providers and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, configuring two or more mobile communication devices and synchronizing their data information to trigger one or more actions to ensure continuity of one or more functionalities.